


Traffic

by synystermoxley



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traffic can be frustrating and very boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic

“Can’t you go a bit faster?” Chris asked as he sank lower in his seat and propped his shin up on the dash.

 

“There’s been a lot of traffic and this car isn’t all that fast,” Eddie huffed, his fingers squeaking on the steering wheel as he stared resolutely forward. He was frustrated, mostly because they should’ve been at the airport catching their flight back home about 10 minutes ago. He wanted to be driving his low rider, not the slow rental car they got stuck with,they would've gotten there ages ago. “You think we can still make it?”

 

Chris shrugged. “We’ve been later than this.”He gave Eddie a smirk.

 

Eddie blushed; they were late to most things all the time but not because of traffic.

 

They drove in silence after that, until they had to come to a stop because there was a line of cars halted in front of them. “Oh, great,” Eddie said trying to see over them. “Can you see anything?”

 

Chris rolled out the window and leaned out, peering ahead of them for a minute before he sat back in his seat. “There's an overturned car in the middle of the rode. Traffic is blocked in both lanes.” He pressed the button to roll up the window.

 

“Well, shit,” Eddie said, putting the car in park and slouching. “This is the only way to the airport, so we're stuck here for a while. He reached over fiddling with the radio. He was not going to sit in silence. But every station he landed on with static. Eventually he leaned forward and looked at the hood of the car. “There's no... There's no antenna!” He smacked the radio off and let out a frustrated sound, slouching down and crossing his arms.

 

“ Can't handle a little bit of quiet,cheri?” Chris asked, and Eddie looked over to see one of the only smiles he ever had: a mocking one.

 

“Blow me,pendejo” Eddie bit out at him.

 

Chris’ eyebrows went up, and Eddie was pretty sure that Chris was going to whack his head into the steering wheel when he just undid his seatbelt and leaned over. His deft fingers went to the front of his pants, undoing them in a hurry and revealing his boxers.

 

“That wasn't actually a suggestion,” he said, his voice went a bit higher than usual one last word because Chris pulled his cock out of his boxers and sucked the head into his mouth. “Dios mio,” he whispered, not sure what to do with his hands, so he put them on the steering wheel. When Chris sucked him to the root, he accidentally revved the car. It was a good thing he was in park.

 

After a couple minutes of Chris bobbing his head and Eddie trying to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head, the cars in front of him started to move. “Oh, oh fuck.” He squeezed the steering wheel and looked over. “Papi, I need to put the car in drive.”

 

Without even looking, Chris put his hand on the shift stick and put the car in gear.

 

Eddie stared, letting out a sound not unlike a squeal when Chris tongued the slit in his cockhead. “You are magical,” he said, slowly moving forward. He was not prepared for the vibration that Chris ‘chuckle sent through his cock. He grabbed the hem of Chris’ shirt, pulling it partway up his back and fisting his fingers in the fabric as that familiar churning started low in his stomach.

 

“Carino,” he said sharply. “Chris, I'm gonna come, and we're gonna crash.” He whined as Chris didn't seem concerned with that, because he just sucked harder. “Oh, oh fucking—!“ He hit the brakes as he came down Chris’ throat, somehow managing not to hit the person in front of them.

 

Chris swallowed him down, before he sat up slowly and tucked Eddie back into his pants and zipped him up. Then he sank down in his seat and pushed a button on the dash. Eddie watched as an antenna extended on the hood then just stared as Chris turned on the radio and tuned in to a classic rock station.

“You...” he whispered, and Chris just grinned.


End file.
